


Drunken Shenanigans

by northside_serpents09



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, I got bored, and also acts like a frat boy, drunk!becky is "invincible"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northside_serpents09/pseuds/northside_serpents09
Summary: Becky gets drunk and possibly a little bit cocky.........
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 23





	Drunken Shenanigans

WWE superstars knew how to party. They knew how to go all out for just a little get-together. Most of them were notorious for doing exactly that. Which brings us to where we are right now.

  
Natalya Neidhart loves throwing parties for her friends. She was the mom of the WWE superstars. Whenever someone had a problem, they always went to Nattie. Everyone loved her and how trustworthy she was. She just loved being an outlet for her friends.  
Currently, the party was in full swing. Seth Rollins was trying to beat Roman's keg stand record. Carmella was drunkenly moonwalking and dancing "seductively" for Corey Graves. In a secluded area of the main room, there was Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flair. They were both snuggled into each other, not a care in the world. Their other girlfriends, Bayley Martinez and Becky Lynch were currently trying to beat Zack Ryder and Antonio Cesaro in beer pong. Both girls had a good amount of alcohol running through their veins and were pretty tipsy. Charlotte and Sasha watched amused as Becky sank a shot and the two girls celebrated. Zack set up for his redemption shot and took it and unfortunately missed. The two girls celebrated their victory as the front door opened to reveal Ronda Rousey.

  
Everyone knew the history between the rowdy one and the man. They absolutely despised each other. Ever since Ronda joined the WWE, Becky had problems with her. Becky, luckily, hadn't noticed she walked in. Bayley caught sight of her first. "Heyyyyy babe? Do you wanna go sit with Char and Sash?" Becky looked confused, more than usual. "Wha? Why? We're on a roll Bay! I wan' play again!" She turned and ran right into Ronda causing her to spill her drink on herself. Everyone went silent. "Watch where you're going bitch!" Ronda yelled. Becky just smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry Ronnie! Didn't see your wannabe wrestler ass there!" Ronda got into Becky's face. "Watch who you're talking to. I'm your champion." "You're not MY champion you prick!" Ronda's fist swung back and connected with Becky's face as she got on top of her and continued to swing. Zack and Antonio pulled Ronda off of a busted open Becky. The other three girls were immediately by her side. "Becky? Babe? Can you hear me?" Sasha asked her. Becky laid dazed on the floor. Blood ran from her nose and a cut above her eyebrow. "'M fine. God, Roomba hits hard." Charlotte helped her up. "Where'd she go? I'll give her a piece of my mind." The blonde shook with anger. How dare she hurt one of her girls. Bayley stood in front of her. "Baby girl, we'll take of her later, we need to focus on our lass kicker okay?" Charlotte visibly relaxed. "Okay. Becky first." They turned their attention to the redhead who now, with Natalya's assistance, trying to stop the bleeding. Sasha ran her hand down Becky's back. "Nattie, can we go to a room? Where we have more privacy?" Bayley asked. Natalya nodded and lead them to one of her guest rooms.

  
Sasha laid Becky on the bed while Charlotte went to get a wet rag. Sasha moved Becky's hair out of her face. "You just had to provoke her didn't you?" Bayley chuckled. Charlotte came back and began to clan Becky's face. "Oh, Roomba had it coming. I just wish I wasn't as drunk so I could've gotten my hits in." Sasha shook her head and curled into Bayley. Charlotte spoke up next. "Please don't do it again Becks. I had flashbacks from when Nia hurt you." Her blue eyes filled with tears. "I hate seeing you hurt. It hurts me." The other three surrounded the blonde. "Shh Char. Everything is okay." Becky gently kissed her. "I promise that I won't provoke anyone else okay?" She held out her pinky. Charlotte chuckled and linked her pinky with the redhead's.

  
After Becky was cleaned up, all four women laid in bed together. Sure, the bed wasn't as big as theirs but their combined love filled them up enough. Becky laid in the middle snoring away. The other three women looked at her adoringly. “She won’t stop provoking people will she?” Bayley asked. Sasha chuckled. “Of course not. But would we want our lass kicker any other way?” Charlotte answered.

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
